


Baby My Strawberry, a CamusXReaderXRen Fantasy!

by makoharunanamello



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Collars, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Strawberries, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharunanamello/pseuds/makoharunanamello
Summary: You had just attended a concert where both STARISH and Quartet Night had performed together, and somehow you got backstage to see your favorite Baby, My Strawberry pair. After being backstage for with them for a while and talking with them, Ren and Camus decided they wanted to have a little fun.Thanks to all the wonderful folks from the various UtaPri communities/groups that inspired this fanfic.  You are, and we are, UtaPri!





	Baby My Strawberry, a CamusXReaderXRen Fantasy!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written on popular demand. A few people in random UtaPri communities suggested that I write this, and well, after 3 months of writing, researching, rewriting...here we are. I hope you enjoy. It may have more followup chapter at a later date.  
> Follow my twitter at @makoharunanamel

You had just attended a concert where both STARISH and Quartet Night had performed together, and somehow you got backstage to see your favorite Baby, My Strawberry pair. After being backstage for with them for a while and talking with them, Ren and Camus decided they wanted to have a little fun.

You don’t know how exactly you got into this situation, but there you were; Ren, Camus, and you were in some extravagant bedroom in one of Camus’s mansions, and it was clear what you all were there for, once the meal was over.

You were sitting at a pretty big table, all three of you were sitting on one side of the table, you placed in the middle of Camus to your left, and Ren to your right.

The table had a nice spread from every favorite dish imaginable and of course, desserts with lots of strawberries on them. Many cans of sweetened condensed milk and various syrups lie on the table alongside some towels, and a electric towel warmer. There was also a table with an cover on it, you could not tell what was under the cover, but you had a guess... You giggled with anticipation as you seen everything that was laid out.

Ren leaned over and asked “May I pour you some more wine, My Lady?”

You nodded, and he poured you more wine. You sipped at your wine, when you noticed to your left something that was causing you concern.

Camus had a jealous look on his face as he glanced over to see you sipping the wine Ren had just poured, and asked you, in that kind butler voice “Oujo-sama, would you like some tea with your dessert later, I can prepare it for you?”

“Yes, I would love that Camus” You responded.

Despite having a feast in front of you, you could eat very little, and you didn’t want to over-stuff yourself because you understood the scenario that was about to play out and your nerves were getting the better of you. One of your biggest fantasies was coming true, and the boys were more than eager to fulfill every part of it.

The boys, however did not have the same reservations, and were eagerly filling plate after plate of food, and took turns trying to feed you from each side small bites here and there.

Finally you reached the desert course, and there was a piece of Tres Leches cake on each of your plates. Camus reached over and started pouring his signature sauce on top of his cake, then glanced over in your direction and asked “May I?” You nodded yes, and Camus started slowly pouring the sauce on to your slice of cake. 

Ren leaned over, so much so he was brushing against your shoulder, you could feel his hot breath on your neck.

“Uh, Baron, could you give the lady here the sauce so she could dress my cake as well, I know it will taste even sweeter if she pours it.” Ren said in his usual sultry tone.

Camus hesitated a bit before handing the teapot looking creamer to you, and you began to pour the sweetened condensed milk onto Ren’s cake. Ren interrupted the pouring buy placing his finger on the spout of the pot, and then proceeded to take his finger, and lick the remaining sauce off of it. He made sure you seen every movement of that finger, and every lick his tongue made, licking up and down ending only to suck on his finger. Knowing that Ren usually didn’t like sweet things, you marveled at this display.

Camus then paused for a moment cleared his throat, and remembered that he prepared his favorite tea for this occasion. “Would you both like some of this tea I prepared?” Camus spoke in his cheerful butler persona voice.

Yes, you responded, and Camus leaned over and poured you the tea, he then got up, went over and poured Ren his tea. Ren didn’t take any sugar, as he liked his tea quite bitter. 

Camus returned to his seat and placed countless sugar cubes in his tea, and all of you began enjoying your cake. Ren placed his finger into the icing on the cake, and reached over to smear it on your right cheek, just inches from your mouth. Ren then leaned over, and kissed the spot where the icing was, and began licking the icing off your face, running his tongue from your cheek to just the corner of your lips.

You were flustered by Ren’s actions, and as you reached for your tea, you dropped the cup and spilled it on the table. Camus looked over very annoyed that you had managed to splash tea onto his side of the table, and on to his plate and shirt. 

You immediately leaped up and apologized when Camus cut in, this time in his deeper voice “How careless of you to soil me with your clumsiness peasant, you will need to be punished for this!!” Camus handed you a towel and instructed you to blot the stains on the table and then his shirt. 

Ren stood up and said “Hey Baron let’s be nice to the lady and don’t scare her, can’t you see she’s already quite nervous just being with us here?”

“Ren it’s OK it’s my fault so let me clean it up as he asked” You said.

“Okay, only if you want to, lady, but we do have servants for that” Ren said as he leaned over and stroked your hand that was shaking on the table.

You felt the icy stare of Camus, and you began to blot up the tea from the table, and then once Camus was happy with that, he motioned you to the stains on his shirt, which were splatters all over the front chest area of his white shirt. 

You began to blot the stains with the towel on Camus’s shirt, and Ren simply watched as you pressed the towel to Camus’s chest carefully blotting each stain. You blotted the chest area, and proceeded to move lower when Camus reached down and took your hand and said in his low voice “that’s quite enough, madam”. You looked at him in bewilderment and he motioned you to sit you back in your chair. 

Ren leaned over, placed kisses on your neck, and said “looks like we have upset the Baron, too bad. I guess i’ll have you all to myself then.” He then went and reached for a strawberry, and placed it to your mouth. “Let me see how the lady enjoys this.” he said. You took a bite, then proceeded to sensually lick and suck the sides of the strawberry and then take another bite until you reached the stem. You could see Ren’s face a bit red, and he smiled and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Oh, my Lady, that’s so sexy, I want to be that strawberry!” Ren said. 

He leaned over and enveloped your lips in a kiss, then another, then another, and then Ren licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to welcome him inside. You were getting so turned as his talented tongue worked your mouth. His hands were roaming all over your waistline and up and down your back. This was incredibly intense. You suppose that is what the phrase “make love to your mouth” meant.

Camus cleared his throat loudly (causing you to break your kiss reluctantly) and took the fork in his hand, motioned to take a bite of the cake, but instead, dropped the bit of cake into his lap deliberately. He glanced over, with an angry icy expression and said in his deep voice “Clean it”. As you went to grab a napkin from the table, he reached over and put one hand on the back of your head and grabbed your hand with the other and pulled you into a chaste, but forceful kiss. He kissed you like this several times, then pulled your head down into his lap and said “Clean it” in a low voice.

The cake was right at the zip of Camus’s pants,right where your imagined other things may be. You took the bite of cake in your mouth with more force than needed, pressing down and licking the crotch of this pants,making sure not to leave any spot of the cake left. Camus was making small whimpering noises at this point, and you were not sure if it was from your actions, or the cake he was eating while you were busy “cleaning”. 

In a bold move you started to undo Camus’s belt and in one swift motion, he dropped his fork, grabbed the back of your head, lifted it up and smashed his lips on yours. Camus, too, was very talented with his tongue and nibbling your bottom lip. You began running your fingers through his hair, eliciting some interesting sounds from him. Camus motioned you to straddle him in the chair, while Ren leaned over and slowly dragged the zipper of your dress down from behind, peppering your back with small tender kisses all the way down, only stopping where the dress opening would no longer allow him to go any further.

Camus used this opportunity to slide your dress down to expose your top half and your breasts heaving under their restraints, a orange and ice blue lace bra. “Oh, your beauty is incredibly!” Camus shouted in his butler voice. “ My, god, my lady I have to see what’s under that bra!” Ren said. 

Both Ren and Camus paused for a moment to admire the sight, Camus shot Ren a look, and with that Ren unfastened the bra hooks with this teeth, and then proceeded to pepper more kisses on your back, his hands soon to join those kisses to stroke your back and push the bra forward to remove it. Camus placed his hands under the straps, and bared your breasts. Camus tossed the bra aside, and reached for something on the table. 

There was a container of whipped cream, and he took some, smeared it on your breasts, around your nipples, and with desire filled eyes, began to lick the whipped cream off, slowly, sensually, making his way to you left nipple, and pausing there to suck on it. Ren joined in and peppered kisses on your neck, making his way down to your right breast as you let out shameless moans. You leaned back on to the table still straddling Camus on the chair as to grant the boys more access. As the boys worked your breasts, you could feel yourself becoming so aroused, so wet that you knew you were soaking through your underwear at this point. You started moving your hips uncontrollably rubbing your wetness against Camus, and he let out a series of moans that you didn’t think he was capable of, but was music to your ears.

Ren and Camus continued their assault on your breasts, licking, sucking, and running their hands in circular motions on them, only to pause to lightly pinch your nipple. Ren was letting out some soft moans as he kissed, liked and sucked your breast, while looking directly up at you into your eyes. His eyes narrowed for a few seconds, then he lightly bit your nipple. “OH! Ren!!” you shouted. Ren giggled a bit an continued. Camus followed suit and bit down on your left nipple, a bit harder, forcing a “OH! Camus, YES!” out of you.

You arched your back so much that Ren’s mouth slipped off and there was a momentary look of shock on his face, which then turned into a soft laugh, then smirk. Camus and Ren paused their activities on you breasts, and stared at each other for a brief second.

Camus and Ren’s lips met at the center of you chest in a passionate sexy kiss. Both were moaning, tongues intertwined, both had one hand fondling your breast. You moaned at both the scene in front of you and the physical sensations. They broke the kiss, saliva stringing from mouth to mouth, and both stood up. 

Ren grabbed one of the warm towels from the warmer, and slowly ran it over your breasts in a circular motion, cleaning up any sticky bits of cream left over. Gods how could something to basic feel so erotic? You moaned with every stroke.

“Hey Baron, do you want first licks?” Ren asked.  
Camus pushed you off his lap, and motioned your head to his crotch. He grabbed both of your hands and motioned them to his crotch as well. Camus gave you a dashing smile. You could see the spot on his crotch were you had soaked through your underwear on to him.

When you were straddling him, you felt his lust growing, and you were eagerly anticipating having this moment where you could stop imagining what they both looked like and FELT like... straight out of your fantasies coming to life.

You knew exactly what to do. You worked quickly to unfasten Camus’s belt, unbutton the button,then unzip his pants, slowly dragging down the zipper of his pants. This elicited yet another set of sounds out of Camus that only you have heard thus far.

You pulled Camus’s pants down slightly to get better access, and you reached in, pulling his silk underwear down, and wrapping your fingers around his arousal. Damn he was blessed and this was even better that you imagined it. 

You began moving your hand slowly up and down his length, staring up into those ice blue eyes that were narrowed in passion and lust. Camus began to moan, softly, and as you increased the speed of your strokes, the volume of his moans increased. He looked right at you and said “suck me” in that deep voice.

You could not refuse this request. You immediately took his entire length into your mouth. You began to suck his lust, moving your mouth up and down, licking up the precum that was leaking. With that, Camus tossed his head back and shouted in his butler persona “Ah---Ojou-sama--yesssssss!” 

As you continued to work Camus, you noticed Ren still off to your right side sitting on the chair, pants undone, legs spread wide, stroking his cock slowly while watching you work Camus. You felt a little guilty that he wasn’t getting the attention he deserved, but you were so focused on Camus right now and he reminded you by pushing your mouth to his lust.

You continued to suck Camus, running your tongue up and down his length, increasing the speed of your motions. “Oh, sweet, princess, you are going to make me cum, ah...so...good...yes, oh, sweetheart…please….don’t stop” Camus said in a breathy voice.  
He was bucking his hips to match your rhythm, and all of a sudden, you heard them say in his butler persona “ahhhhhh, sweetheart” then in his lower tone of voice “uh, your making me so hot, uh, love me, make me cum, I am so close, taste me, uhh…(as he switched to butler persona)YES MY PRINCESSSSSS AHHHHHHH!!!!!” You could feel him buck up one final time before you tasted his sweetness as he came in your mouth. You took care to clean up every drop of his sweet cum, swallowing it all down. You licked your lips as you released his beautiful cock. You and Camus exchanged a hot stare.

Ren could no longer take watching anymore, and he took you by the hand and placed it on his arousal. “Would you, Lady?” Ren asked His cock was so beautifully tanned, just like the rest of him, and you could not wait to give him true love. 

You started to stroke his already throbbing erection, and with every stroke, Ren moaned louder, and he could barely stay still on the chair. You then, like you were reading his mind licked up and down his length, only pausing to suck the tip. “AH! My Lady, so good!” Ren practically shouted. You could feel some ice cold hands from behind caressing your hips, ass, legs,and then moving hands towards your inner thigh.

“Ah, oujo-sama has been ignored, and is in need of some attention” said Camus in his butler persona. His pants and underwear were completely off at this point, and his newfound arousal poking out from the bottom hem of his shirt. 

He began to rub the area of your underwear where it was wet, and Ren’s lust fell out of your mouth as you gasped in pleasure. Ren’s eyes blown with lust as he smiled down at you and said “That must have felt good, huh lady?” You apologized to Ren and continued to lick and suck his length, paying special attention to the tip...which brought the loudest moans from Ren.

Camus reached at your underwear at the hips and pulled them down. You were dripping wet at this point, and Camus seemed incredibly delighted. He reached in to massage your clit eliciting moans from you that vibrated on to Ren’s cock. Ren was a panting mess at this point “Ah, lady, you make me feel so good, I’m so close….. I’m going to cum soon...ah yes my LADY, uh uh uh”.

You suddenly felt Camus’s mouth on your entrance, moving down to lick your bud. You could barely pay attention to your work on Ren, when suddenly Camus’s tongue was buried in you so deep you lost all self control and your knees went weak and Ren had to help support you from the front. Camus was devouring you, like a second dessert. “Ah, ojou-sama, you taste so sweet.” He licked and slurped and then continued to dart his tongue in and out of you. You momentary had to stop sucking Ren to regain some control. Ren just laughed and looked into your eyes and said “Lady you wish that was me inside you, right?”, then he winked. “Show me how bad you want me.”, Ren continued in a low voice. Camus decided to change his strategy a bit, and pressed two of his slender fingers into you pumping them in and out, and your mouth hung open as you moaned shamelessly.

You took Ren’s lust into your mouth once again, and had him quite a mess very quickly again “Oh, Lady yes, i’m so close, make me cum into that beautiful mouth, I want..this...crazy….baby….ecstasy love”. 

You suddenly felt another, much larger intrusion, as Camus pressed his cock into your entrance. Your mouth hung open again as you gasped at the intense feeling as Camus began to thrust in and out slowly. 

Ren seemed to be getting a little annoyed at Camus for making you interrupt your work on his lust, but that feeling quickly went away the instant your mouth was on his cock again. He was so close, and so were you at this point. Camus was moaning and whimpering at this point, you could tell that he was enjoying you. 

The slapping sounds of Camus fucking you from behind, your mouth on Ren’s cock, it was all overwhelming sensations, and your mind was clouded over with pleasure. 

Ren began to buck his hips, while releasing shameless moans “Ah, ah, ah, yes lady, feels so...good ah, LADY I’m cumming….AHHHHHHHH, LADY!!” You felt his warm seed in your mouth, and as he came, Camus’s majestic cock brought you to orgasm. You swallowed as fast as you could, and shouted “OH CAMUS YESSSSSSS OHHHHHHH!!!”. He relentlessly fucked you from behind, shouting all kinds of obscenities ”ah...shit….fuck….Uh, princess your so wet and tight and you are squeezing my….p-p...cock...uh fucking you is so good, yes, oh yes - am I making you feel good ojou-sama????” 

“YES CAMUS, YES!” You responded until it was only wordless sounds that escaped your lips.  
It wasn’t soon after that Camus grabbed your hips, and started pounding into you faster and harder, chasing his own release as you were still squeezing him from orgasm. “AH, sweetheart, love, I’m cumming...ahh...want to cum inside you, yes?” Camus said in his butler persona.  
“Yes Camus, fill me, cum in my pussy!!!!” You shouted. Camus, nearly on your command stilled and shouted “Ahhh….I’m filling you my sweetheart, AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Ren just sat and admired the scene before him. You, absolutely wrecked, mouth wide open screaming your orgasm as Camus fucked you from behind chasing his own release. Damn if that didn’t start getting him hard again. He needed you BAD now, he wanted to feel you inside. He wanted to fuck you so bad. He was so overcome with lust, he began to stroke his cock to assist with the task.

You got up, your knees were still weak, but you managed to make it over to the table in the corner by the wall that was covered. You took the covering off the table and looked at the assortment of things on it, and picked up a collar and leash. Suddenly Ren had you pinned up against the wall kabedon style and said “What are you planning on doing with that and where are you going, Lady, I need you!?” "hmmmmmm Lady?" His painfully erect cock told the whole story. He stole a kiss from your lips, and you reached up and pulled his hair which seemed to flip some kind of switch because he stripped what clothes were left off of both of you, whisked you off your feet and placed you on to the bed. “I have wanted this for a long time lady, can you feel it?” Ren said as he hovered over you, his length brushing against your sensitive spot. 

Camus came over to the bed, and took the collar and placed it around his neck and handed you the leash. You yanked at the leash a few times, eliciting moans from Camus. He was sitting up, back against the headboard on the left side of the bed. He intended to watch whatever was about to unfold with you and Ren.

Ren seemed rather amused by this, and reached down between your legs and rubbed your bud and then slipped two fingers into your soaked entrance. He then said “Oh, Lady you are so wet for me, I have to make love to you now.” He took his fingers out of you and leaned back to admire your beauty. He placed the palms of his hands on your chest, just above your breasts and gently ran them over your breasts, circling over them lightly brushing your nipples, continued down your stomach down your legs, and into your inner thigh, circling at the most sensitive spots. He gently spread your legs wide with his palms.

Ren had you on your back, legs spread wide, as he lined himself up with your entrance, and pushed his lust in. It went in quite easily. He gasped “Yes” at the sudden sensation of being inside you. He began to set a steady slow rhythm, and you felt that he was much bigger than Camus, and was hitting all the right spots in this position. “Ah, yes, right there Ren, ah, feels so fucking good” you said as he pounded his lust into you.

“Ah, Lady, you are so warm and wet for me, ugh, I know you wanted this too, I can bang you all night if you want” Ren managed between thrusts in a breathy voice.

“WE can *ahem* bang you all night long if it pleases you ojou-sama” Camus interjected in his butler persona as he stroked his cock slightly faster watching Ren fuck you harder and faster.

You: Uh, oh yes Ren!  
Ren: Uh, lady, you make me crazy!  
You: Oh, yeah Ren, right there….yes, oh yes!  
Ren: Oh, you like that lady, OK i’ll give you more!

You were already so close to another orgasm, Ren felt your walls squeezing him, and he lost all control, fucking you faster and harder until at least he reached his limit “AH, Lady, I’m coming, ah, ah, ah, AHHHHHOHHHHHHHHH!” Even after he came, he kept fucking you, harder, faster until he was certain that you came too.

You swear that you lost all consciousness as your orgasm took over and for a few seconds you looked down and you seen that Ren was soaked from your squirting orgasm. “AH! Lady, that is so sexy! I made you squirt!” Ren practically shouted. You had no idea you were capable of such things. Ren made you come harder than you ever did before...perhaps it was this entire situation that made that happen, but you didn’t care. Ren nearly collapsed on top of you, peppering you with kisses, and worked to catch his breath. You still had the leash that was attached to Camus’s collar in your hand, but had no idea if you had been jerking on it or not, all forgotten in the pleasure Ren was giving you.

Catching your breath, you looked over to Camus panting, stroking his cock, eyes blown with lust. “So...hot...ojou-sama” he managed in a low sultry voice.

Ren removed himself from you, and laid out horizontally across the end of the bed, facing the headboard so he could witness the scene that was about to unfold.

“I’m going to punish you Camus for watching us!” you said with a smile as you jerked the leash to his collar, until he was bent over ass in the air, you placing swift smacks on his ass.. “You like to be spanked Camus???” you said in a forceful tone. This seemed to be the right thing to do because he let out sounds that you never imagined he could make. “Ah, yes, ojou-sama!” Camus shouted in his butler persona. You reached to stroke his cock between spankings. Every time he switched from his butler persona you spanked him again. He motioned to bite you, and you spanked him again. You stroked his cock quickly, and Camus was yelping and shouting obscenities, as he came all over the sheets this time much harder, so much so he lost strength in his legs and collapsed into a panting, exhausted mess. 

Ren crawled up to you and gave you a chaste kiss. He ran his fingers through Camus’s hair to reveal his flushed, exhausted face. He placed a kiss on Camus’s forehead, and took the collar off and tossed it aside on to the floor.

“Well it looks like we almost broke the Baron, Lady.” Ren chuckled. “You OK Baron?” Ren said in a earnest concerned tone. Camus managed to catch his breath enough to say in that deep voice “Of course I am OK peasant!!!” as he huffed and moved his head to the side. 

You and Ren laughed.

You all started feeling rather exhausted, and Camus called the servants to change the bedding, while you all went to shower off in large shower stall that was off to the side of the room. There were three showers along the wall divided by a partition.

All three of you wound up falling asleep in the bed, completely naked. Camus lay to your left, and Ren to your right. Camus looked up into your eyes and caressed your cheek with his hand, and said “I love you sweetheart, your my only”. Ren wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck and said “I love you, Lady, I don’t ever want you to leave”. 

“I never want to leave you - I love both of you.” You said in earnest.

Ren: Ah, if I ever want another identity  
Camus: to color my appearance,  
Ren: Cast aside that heart's  
Camus: reason like a dress! 

Both: An act of impulse or complete honesty, do you know which this is!?  
Baby! My strawberry!  
\--The End


End file.
